


Reflections

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wonders quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It had been years, and they were both occupied with their own lives and much less with each other, but even through their goodbyes and halfhearted grins it was difficult to shake the feeling that maybe they should still be together, curled up in the confines of a hotel room, breathing lightly on each other’s bare skin and hoping they’d never have to leave. But things had to change, and there was always a mutual feeling from the start that this would never be anything substantial and lasting, and so it all had run its course.

There’s a sense of urgency that seizes him when he sees Mike again, smiling and laughing, and while it’s always been normal for them to act like they’re nothing more than friends who part at the end of the day, it’s torture to think about the last time he had really worked this closely with him. Scotland had changed all sorts of things for better and for worse. Tunisia isn’t supposed to be a sudden revival.

But he can’t help but hope anyway, and one night they’re alone, and they both avoid each other’s eyes and think about home and discuss life and what they’re doing next. One moment, he’s laughing, and the next they’re slipping away from view, and Mike’s kissing him again, harder and harder, and he feels so dizzy he’s worried his knees will collapse from underneath him, but Mike’s grip keeps him up.

_ One more time _ is on his lips, half a question, half a small plea, but he knows it’s pointless to say it, and it’s over as soon as it starts. He watches Mike leave. It doesn’t cause the aches it should have. It doesn’t cause any feeling at all. Mike’s gone again, and it’s for the best and there’s nothing else they can really do about it, and now it’s only a matter of letting go of a silly infatuation that had gone on a decade too long, but it’s hard to forget the way he touches, the way he kisses, the way he murmurs and moans, and everything in between.

They’re getting older, and he worries about that, so he writes songs, and it’s his temporary solace until Mike comes back, without any sign that he’s just as disturbed as him, and it’s a bittersweet feeling that soothes him now. It’s not the time to feel that way, he tells himself, and he goes about setting on making others laugh, just like Mike is, just like the rest of them are, and he pushes the craving from his mind and sets back on his job. He and Mike never say goodbye again, they’ve already done that, but there’s always that thought that plays in the back of his mind, constantly asking when that goodbye would flounder and when it would be forever. He writes another song.


End file.
